FPC23
is the 23rd episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, the sixth season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 265th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode begins with a flashback of episode twenty two when Setsuna revealed to Love that she was actually Eas and told her she only tried to befriend Love to steal her Linkrun. After the flashback, Love is crying in her room. Miki and Buki come to Love's house to try to cheer Love up. There, they meet Tarte and Chiffon outside of Love's room and they explain that they were kicked out because Love wanted to be left alone. Miki and Buki come in to Love's room and Miki explains that Setsuna is their enemy and that she was never really Love's friend. As of hearing this Love tells Miki that this isn't true and runs off. Then Miki, Buki, Tarte, and Chiffon go looking for Love. Meanwhile, Love meets Kaoru at the Doughnut Cafe. After a long talk with him, Love goes to the fortune telling mansion to find Setsuna. Having reach the forest and met Setsuna, Setsuna tells Love that she wants to fight against her. While looking for Love Miki, Buki, Tarte, and Chiffon meet the Soba shop man who tells them that Love went towards the direction of the fortune telling mansion. They went into the woods to find Love. When they reach the forest, Soular and Westar don't want them to discover the fortune telling mansion and conceal it with trees. Once they finally find Eas and Peach, Miki and Buki offer to transform and help fight Eas. However, Peach refuses and tells them that the battle is between her and Eas. In their struggle, they continue to churn out the same moves at the same times (punch to punch and kick to kick). During this battle Eas remembers a given message from Moebius conveyed through Klein to her, informing her that her life span has been shortened and she is due to die later that day. Peach and Eas deliver one final attack, in which they both give off light according to their theme colors (Peach Pink, Eas Red). After this they both fall to the ground. Eas then says that after this harsh battle, she feels at ease. Miki says that is because she finally understands Love's true feelings. Then Eas spots a four leaf clover, remembers the clover pendant Love gave to her previously (FPC07). Peach tells her that only someone that truly wants happiness can spot a four leaf clover. Peach picked the four leaf clover and offered it to Eas as a symbol of friendship. Just as she was about to take it Eas' life span ended and she fell dead. Suddenly, a red light started to glow from Chiffon's forehead. Akarun then appeared to save Setsuna. Akarun created a seperate universe where she could speak to Setsuna and explained that she was a fairy of Pretty Cure and that she was going to resurrect Setsuna and make her the Pretty Cure of Happiness, Cure Passion. Love, Miki, Buki, and Tart were shocked to see that Setsuna had become the fourth Pretty Cure. However, Setsuna told them that she couldn't be part of Pretty Cure after all the sadness she had caused, and walked off. Major Events *Cure Passion has been born! *Fresh Pretty Cure has found all four members! Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Eas / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Akarun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Minami Shun / Soular *Klein *Moebius Secondary Characters *Momozono Ayumi *Kaoru Gallery cure passionborn.jpg curepassionborn.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!